The Consequences of being Oblivious
by blaiselover
Summary: She's oblivious and he was silent.... until now.


**The consequences of being oblivious **

Hey every one!

This is my first attempt at a one shot and I would truly appreciate your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like the fic and its right after the stupid disclaimer

Disclaimer: If you happen to think I own Harry Potter then you need your head checking, sorry but you do 'because my name is Rachel not Joanna. I also am not making any money off this fic but I will hopefully be making wonderful people give wonderful reviews.

Hermione Granger opened the beautifully wrapped gift carefully. She had no idea who the gift was off or what it was.

"Open it already!" Ron Weasley bellowed impatiently. His outburst had startled Hermione but now she was fuming.

"Ronald, just because you have opened all of your presents and have nothing better to do than watched me open mine does not entitle you to start screaming at me!" Hermione snarled.

"Just leave it Ron," Ginny Weasley said stopping Ron's retort. She put down her gift off her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, it was an emerald set. The set itself was Slytherin colours and Draco just loved seeing Ginny in them. Pansy was the same about Ron, which explained the green jumper trimmed with sliver that Ron had received amongst other gifts off her.

"I think it's off a Slytherin." Harry, Ron and Ginny declared. Hermione ruefully agreed. The wrapping paper was green and the bow and tie were both silver too. Too be blunt, the present was wrapped similar to the various gift that Harry, Ron and Ginny had received of Millicent, Pansy and Draco.

"Could be a coincidence," Hermione pointed out. Harry, Ron and Ginny threw her some 'don't be daft' looks. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished removing the wrapping paper and came to a royal blue velvet covered box.

"Its jewellery," Hermione and Ginny breathed in hushed tones. Then Ginny smirked, then Ron, then Harry.

"You three know who sent it." It was a statement not a question. The smirks were so very much like the Slytherins' trademark. They stole it off their counterparts.

"You're oblivious." Harry and Ron smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ginny said. Hermione opened the box to find the most gorgeous set she had ever clapped eyes on. It was exquisite. It was a necklace with a white gold setting with a beautiful hanging diamond piece with earrings and a bracelet to match. The on thing that bothered Hermione was that there was no note. This meant she had to work it out she ran to her room and grabbed parchment, ink and a quill.

"You guys are gonna help me." Hermione told them as she made the list.

The list was as follows:

7th years and partners;

Draco Malfoy Ginny Weasley

Millicent Bulstrode Harry Potter

Pansy Parkinson Ronald Weasley

Vincent Crabbe Lavender Brown

Gregory Goyle Padma Patil

Charlotte Fog Justin Finch-Fletchley

Theodore Nott Susan Bones

Hannah Caldwell Ernie Macmillan

Alexandra Dyson Dean Thomas

Blaise Zabini currently single

Hermione grabbed the gift and ran all the way to Slytherin with the smirking trio hot on her heels. When she arrived in front of the portrait she banged on it a few times seeing as there was no person in it. A few moments later Draco opened it and walked a way so they followed him in.

Harry immediately went off with Millicent – Hermione was told to call her Millie after she had said "Hello Millicent." Then Pansy and Ron disappeared. After a few teasing comment between the, Ginny and Draco too, disappeared

When Hermione looked around the common room she noticed it was empty, no Slytherins – especially Zabini – were around. Now that she was here her courage collapsed right underneath her. After some quick thinking she grabbed some scattered writing equipment and wrote "To Blaise Zabini," on the scrape piece of parchment and put it on top of the box and put that on the pine coffee table. With that over she turned to leave quickly.

"Ah, the lioness sneaks away with her tail between her legs." A voice drawled from the shadows. Hermione braced herself and turned to face the darkness.

"I just came to return the gift you sent me and no one was here so I left it." Hermione informed him in a business-like tone Blaise Zabini came out off the shadows with a fluently supple, sexy, leisurely and devilishly sinful saunter at that moment he reminded Hermione, very much so, like a Panther.

"I didn't send you any gift." He drawled in a bored tone.

"My mistake-"

"Although, I do know who sent you it." He carried on. He was acting very secretively.

"Ah yes, well, could you please give it back to that person-"

"Do you not like it?" He inquired.

"What? Oh no, it's lovely-"

"Then it doesn't fit?" He wanted to know.

"Er, I didn't try it on…"

"And why not?" He asked sharply.

"Well it didn't occur to me," He merely raised an eye brow at her. "Look I didn't know who it was off, it didn't know who it was off; it looks terribly expensive and probably is… I don't know who sent it but I cannot accept it, end of."

"If I tell you who sent it will you keep it?" He asked. Some where along the line he had crossed his arms across his chest drawing her attention to his biceps and broad shoulders.

"T-t-that depends entirely on who sent it," She said focusing on the matter at hand. Blaise let out something which sounded suspiciously like a growl and charged towards Hermione, who went scrambling backwards. She ended up getting herself cornered between the wall and Blaise.

"I sent it and do you want to know why?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Because I like you, have liked you since sixth year since I found out you helped Pansy transfiguration for OWLS, since you helped Draco and Ginny get together, then Pansy and Ron, then Millie and Potter and do you know what I hope you like me too other wise I've just made a complete ass of my self."

The End

ONLY JOKING!!!!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to form words because Blaise's mouth was covering hers and begging for entry. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and open up to him. When they came up for air he opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him to it.

"If you still have any doubts of my feelings towards you, you seriously need your head checking!" He merely grinned and kissed her again.

To on looking Slytherins, who had gathered after the growl and the noise that Hermione had caused when she went stumbling backwards, this was a mismatched couple of the worst kind. A mudblood and a pureblood. An out spoken know-it-all and a silent intellect. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Or maybe it was the best match there could be, they reflected, opposites attract and all that.


End file.
